Shy Assassin
Born from a soul fragment of Fluttershy, Shy Assassin had been cursed to murder and steal souls to survive along with her other six companions. After splitting herself off from the others, Shy had gone to Wayne Manor with the intent of killing everyone inside. However, after seeing their skills in combat, and how they accepted a killer like herself, Shy had found a new home in Wayne Manor until her death by Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings. She continued her existence in the manor, before being resurrected by Alton. Relieved that she is not bound by her curse anymore, she seeks to make amends and live her life as her own pony. Skills and Abilities As a part of Fluttershy, she carries all the abilities she has, such as weather manipulation, animal knowledge, medical knowledge, sewing knowledge, singing, and The Stare. As an assassin, Shy can be stealthy, quick, and deadly. She can make lethal strikes from afar or up close. She used to have to absorb souls to keep her killing urge sated. As a ghost, she no longer had many of the physical abilities she had when alive, instead having ghost physiology. She can become intangible, invisible, possess objects and living beings, minor telekinesis, and temperature manipulation. She was not able to leave Equestria. Only through concentration could she make herself experience sensations like taste or feeling. Personality Despite coming from Fluttershy's soul, the soul fragment that made Shy Assassin had been intentionally corrupted, making her cruel, outspoken, and brash. She was also much more violent and short-tempered, ready for a fight at any given moment, only calm when pulling assassinations. She often speaks with sarcasm and bitterness, trying to provoke or annoy others for her own amusement. There are times where she speaks with sincerity and concern, such as to her loved ones or close allies. There are times where she acted like Fluttershy, becoming reserved and anxious. These moments were often in despair or when she's remembering an event that happened to Fluttershy, she has her moments of insecurity when she becomes introspective about who or what she is. As a ghost, Shy became more insecure and introspective. She began to question everything she had done, all the lives she took, the consequences it had on the real Fluttershy, and why she still continued to exist. Her depression lead to long periods of emotionless silence and distant stares. After her resurrection, Shy is a lot more friendlier than she was in her past life. Although she still retains her snarky attitude, she shows much more consideration towards others. Though she shows more reluctance towards killing, she is still willing to fight for who she cares for and kill if need be. Because of her death and their interference in her love life, Shy is extremely prejudiced against changelings, believing that they are irredeemable creatures that deserve the harshest of punishments and executions. History A centaur named Bafflejack had taken a small fragment of the souls of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Derpy Hooves. He took each fragment and corrupted it with dark magic. The fragments soon manifested into adult ponies, and Shy, along with the other assassins, were born. Though there were some issues with cooperation, the seven were an unstoppable force, fueled by their need and lust to kill, they slaughtered by the hundreds. However, the group of assassins eventually rebelled against Bafflejack, killing him, though not breaking the curse. No longer controlled by any master, Shy had separated herself from the other assassins, though she didn't cut ties completely. She eventually found residency in Wayne Manor, surprised by the generosity of her host. After making her home at Wayne Manor, Shy has stood by the other residents fighting several foes and making allies. During this time, she has had several flashback moments where memories from Fluttershy would start to play in her head. Often making her lash out in fear and anger until calmed down. This caused her to accidentally kill Dakota once. She has later stopped having these flashbacks the more souls she obtained. After living a while alone, lusting after Twilight Assassin, she abandoned her romantic pursuits. Because Dakota was one of the most willing to help her out, Shy quickly became smitten with love for her. However, when she saw that Dakota was already in love with another stallion, she became incredibly jealous, leaving the manor and stealing a Mysterious-Mare-Do-Well costume. Later on, she attacked the manor disguised from a distance, but when Dakota was kidnapped by an unknown assailant, Shy abandoned her revenge plan to save her. When Shy retrieved Dakota's battered body, she tried to pass herself off as Rainbow Dash to avoid any awkwardness, but Dakota immediately saw through Shy's disguise and was very grateful for saving her. When they got back into the manor, Shy broke down and confessed her love for Dakota, which to her surprise, she happily reciprocated, and the two entered a happy relationship. Eventually, during their relationship together, Shy and Dakota met Karina, who's antics often baffled Shy, but agreed to enter a poly-amorous relationship with. During an invasion, Shy was forcibly abducted in her room by six mysterious ponies. It was later revealed that it was the other assassins trying to force her into the old assassination role. Though she was rescued by her friends at Wayne Manor, it wasn't long until she had to leave to prevent a Changeling invasion, having to ally herself with the other assassins. Despite the assassin's skills overwhelming the Changelings' numbers, the surviving Changelings fled and detonated the base, killing all the assassins in the process. The fallen ponies had transformed back into purified soul fragments and were returned to their respective owners. But for some mysterious reason, Shy still remained as a ghost. She tried to discover why she still exists, yet Fluttershy has her full soul, and try to find a purpose in the afterlife. During her afterlife, Shy spent most of her time haunting unsuspecting residents and citizens of the Town, until she happened upon a cross-dressing stallion. After some verbal teasing, she eventually found herself spending more and more time with him, and even less time haunting him. After explaining her predicament to Air, he took it upon himself to help Shy try to become more alive, to the point where some of her senses came back to her, the cold aura surrounding her turned warm when she finally embraced Air, declaring that she loved him. During the Thanos Arc, Shy decided that she would not participate in the tournament, but would instead be part of the infiltration on Thanos's ship while Starky would enter. Her role was to gather information about the interior of the ship, due to her ability to not be detected by normal methods. She later joined the infiltration itself to free the prisoners, and Wade Wilson. During the mission, Shy had two fateful encounters. The first being Princess Celestia, who mistook her for the real Fluttershy. The misunderstanding startled her, reminding her of her true identity. The second was Fluttershy herself. Unable to find a proper explanation, she took off, claiming that she would explain everything to her true half later. Shy's ghostly abilities would play another role in the mission to capture the necromancer Frank, at the request of Alton. She would infiltrate the base and get a layout, although that quickly changed when Wade and Clint barged in. Seeing an opportunity to assist, she possessed Audry, the assistant to fight back against the necromancer's armies of the undead. The experience of being alive again brought her to a state of reckless mania, endangering Audry's life. In the human body, Shy managed to escape the burning building. On the way back home, Shy had wondered about Alton's resurrection abilities that he earned in SBURB. Despite his best effort, his powers were ineffective on her incorporeal form, leaving her dejected, until it was revealed that there needed to be physical remains for him to resurrect her. There was still a chance that she could come back to life. Back in Shy's dusty, destroyed room, Alton found a feather that had been shaken off in her struggle from being abducted. After a dramatic sequence of events, Shy Assassin had been reborn, no longer chained down by an irresistible urge to kill. Shy began to celebrate her new life with a new resolve to become her own pony, although she plans to make amends and explain the situation to Fluttershy, and possibly Celestia, when she can find the proper way to atone. Shy began her new life in leisure, determined to find a way to find her new purpose in life. Though she wants a life of peace, she knows that she still has to fight to protect the ones she loves, and relearns her skills in combat and weapon proficiency. One day, Shy had a violent encounter with the Changelings when one tried to impersonate herself and Air Clip when they were on a date. With the knowledge that the Changelings are back, Shy added a new life goal: Make amends with Fluttershy, live happily with Air, and exterminate the Changelings. Shy had finally met with her counterpart, and confessed her story and numerous crimes to her. Despite this, Fluttershy took the news well, and encouraged Shy to live her life as her own pony, and was willing to help her if need be. As thanks for their newfound, odd friendship, Fluttershy had given Shy a Mimikyu to keep as her very own Pokemon. Combat As an assassin, Shy is quick and deadly. She prefers to use lethal attacks to end a battle quickly, often shooting or stabbing in a vital place for a fatal blow. She is skilled in using knives, daggers, and hidden blades, as well as firearms like a pistol or a sniper rifle, despite having hooves. Though proficient in almost all weapons, her favorites are the hidden blades she keeps wrapped around her hooves, and her shovel, which she claims is one of the best tools for her assassination profession. During her afterlife, Shy has had to switch up combat styles. In order to fight properly, she created a battling robot shell for her to possess and use. In the metal suit, Shy prefers to either get up close and personal with punches and kicks and slices, or keep her distance with turrets and laser blasts. Relationships *Starky - Student *Dakota - Ex-Girlfriend *Karina - Ex-Girlfriend *Air Cip - Boyfriend *Derp Assassin - Partner *Twilight Assassin - Ex-Girlfriend and partner *Apple Assassin - Partner *Rainbow Assassin - Partner *Pink Assassin - Partner *Rare Assassin - Partner Category:Characters